This invention is directed to a reaction block for pressurized combinatorial chemistry reactions which can be incorporated into an automatic work station for computer controlled performance of automated synthesis support for the reaction vessels supported in the reaction block.
The reaction block of this invention accommodates modular arrays of pressurizable reaction vessels with each modular array being transportable in its own carrier for reception into and removal from the reaction block. For ease of handling, two carriers are provided to handle the reaction vessels which are accommodated by a single reaction block.
The reaction block of this invention is intended for fully automated operation with pressurized reaction sequences controlled and monitored by a computer and software with the control extending to all of its operating parameters relating to temperatures, pressures, status of operating valves, whether open or closed, sequence of heating, addition of reaction components, stirring of the reacting chemicals to desired viscosities, monitoring of reaction and pressurizing gases and detection of flammable gases, both those generated by the chemical reactions and those introduced into the reactions.
A feature of this invention is a reaction block having reaction vessels capable of reacting chemicals at pressures above 30 psi.
Another feature of this invention is a reaction block which is capable of reacting chemical solutions at high pressures while also having the capability of permitting the addition of reaction components to the reaction vessels at lower pressures and then increasing the pressures in the reaction vessels to much higher pressures to complete the reactions.
Another feature of this invention is a reaction block having pressurized reaction vessels which can be supplied with reaction components both while under ambient pressures and low pressures through the use of cannulas.
Another feature of this invention is a reaction block having the ability to handle complex chemical reactions of the type which require that liquid reactants be introduced into the reaction vessels while the chemicals being reacted are still under relatively low pressures.
Another feature of this invention is a reaction block having pressurized reaction vessels equipped with removable glass vial liners.
Another feature of this invention is a carrier for a modular array of reaction vessels which carrier also supports cannula tubes, septums and the valves controlling the cannula tubes which provide access to the reaction vessels of the modular array.
Another feature of this invention is a simplified method and apparatus for determining when a chemical compound being reacted in a reaction vessel is fully reacted.
Another feature of this invention is a simplified method and apparatus for determining the viscosity reached by a chemical compound being reacted at the end of its reaction which method and apparatus utilizes a magnetic detector such as a single Hall Effect switch, a magnetostrictive detector or a loop of wire.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be found in this following specification, claims and drawings.